


Midnight Bliss

by LeelaSmall



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kissing, M/M, Makeout sessions in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: George drives Lisa home after a date and they spend some quality time in the car before she leaves. [Original publish date: February 12, 2018]
Relationships: Billy Hutchins/Harold Hutchins, George Beard/George Beard's Wife
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Bliss

George's car came to a halt by a very familiar house. The lights were off and no movement could be seen, meaning her parents must've turned in for the night. He glanced at his clock: twenty-five minutes past midnight. How they hadn't noticed the time go by so fast, they had no idea. He just hoped she wouldn't get into too much trouble for getting home past her curfew.

"Here you are, milady." George said gallantly as he pulled the handbrake and turned towards the brunette in the passenger's seat. "You have arrived at your destination."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Lisa smirked as she leant towards him, twirling a finger around his tie. "I have to say, you've got to be the most handsome chauffeur I've ever had."

"Oh, really?" he asked, resting an arm on his seat's headrest. "I'm glad to hear that. Although, if memory serves, I believe chauffeurs receive some sort payment after doing their job."

"Are you serious?" Lisa exclaimed between laughs.

"Hey, I don't know how you treated your past chauffeurs, but I think it's only fair."

"Well, I don't really have any money on me right now, because _someone_ insisted we had to split the check."

"I didn't insist, I _suggested_ it. And if I recall correctly, you agreed to that right away."

"Anyway, I guess you're going to have to settle for an... alternative form of payment." She said in a suggestive tone, her hand now firmly gripping George's tie.

"Oh?" he cocked a brow, giving her one of his best grins. "What did you have in mind?"

With one swift tug of his tie, Lisa pulled him closer and crashed his lips against hers. George's initial surprise only lasted a split second, after which he closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks. Lisa released his tie and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her body against his.

George felt like he was in absolute bliss. He had never felt that way with anyone else in his life, and he never wanted that moment to end. He wanted to stay in Lisa's arms forever, savoring her sweet lips.

They weren't sure how long their little make out session lasted, but eventually they had to part for air, both of them flushed and panting heavily as they gazed tenderly into each other's eyes.

"I should get going." She exhaled without breaking eye contact. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, you should." George replied, slightly disappointed, yet his grin couldn't get any wider.

Lisa leaned in and planted one last kiss on his lips before opening the door and exiting the car, giving him a wave and a wink before closing the door behind her.

George lovingly watched her as she walked up to her front door and entered the house. As soon as she was out of sight, he slumped down in his seat and released a satisfied sigh, mouthing the word 'wow'.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened his call history list, pressing the second number that appeared. The waiting tone played twice before the call was answered.

"Hello?" spoke a voice he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Billy?" George asked, slightly confused.

"Oh hey, George!" Billy greeted him jovially. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Is Harold there?"

"Oh yeah, he's -"

"Billy, give me that!" George heard Harold exclaim in the distance.

"I will, but you have to ask nicely." Billy teased him between chuckles.

"Come on, give it!"

There was a slight shuffling sound heard on the other side, after which all George could hear was Harold panting against the phone.

"Hey, dude!" Said Harold between breaths.

"Should I ask?" George asked jokingly.

"You could, but you wouldn't like the answer." Harold replied.

"Alright, alright." George laughed.

"So, tell me everything! How was the big date with Lisa?"

George looked over at Lisa's house, her bedroom light now turned on. He could make out her silhouette moving around, undoubtedly getting ready for bed. He sighed again.

"Mark my words, Harold. I'm going to marry this girl."


End file.
